


Wanted to fight this war without weapons

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peter's a dick, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course my darling nephew would be the one to jump to the defence of an Argent," Peter rasped in return. "You'd think you would have learned your lesson the last time."</p><p>At Derek's back he could feel Allison tense. with her Chinese ring daggers at the ready. <i>My enemy's enemy is my friend</i>, Derek thought briefly, choosing the (probably) lesser of two evils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted to fight this war without weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a crack pairings challenge for Beacon_Hills on LJ.

"I told you _stay away from Lydia_!"

"And I told you this is none of your business, _Argent_."

"My dad and I don't hunt anymore but I think he would be more than amenable to making an exception for you."

"You could try, little girl."

Derek could hear the distortion in Peter's voice from outside the loft door. He opened it, hard and quick, so it slammed at the end of its track and bounced back. 

Derek leapt to the middle of the loft, between Allison and Peter, his own eyes flashing and fangs dropped.

"Peter," Derek growled.

"Of course my darling nephew would be the one to jump to the defence of an _Argent_ ," Peter rasped in return. "You'd think you would have learned your lesson the last time."

At Derek's back he could feel Allison tense. with her Chinese ring daggers at the ready. _My enemy's enemy is my friend_ , Derek thought briefly, choosing the (probably) lesser of two evils.

Derek's voice dropped low and dangerous. "You need to leave right now."

Derek could see Peter's hackles rise, as if he wanted to challenge Derek, but his eyes flashed quickly between Allison and Derek and he obviously decided he wouldn't win this battle. Peter retreated from the standoff quietly but his eyes never left them. Before he ducked out the still-open door he addressed Allison, "This isn't over, Argent."

"Never is," Derek murmured, more to himself once Peter was out of earshot, but hadn't counted on Allison hearing him.

"I had it handled," Allison ground out once Derek's face returned to normal and he turned to face her.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for not wanting to clean up yet another mess in my loft."

"Whatever," Allison muttered as she tucked her daggers back into her belt and stalked towards the door.

"Why were you here?" Derek asked, catching up with her and putting a hand on her back. "Why were you warning him off Lydia? Is Peter—"

"I don't need your help!" Allison exclaimed, turning around quickly to face Derek so his hand dropped away. Her eyes were bright with wild, and her whole body was coiled with tension.

"Right. Sorry for giving a shit," Derek replied, eyes hard.

"Why do you even?" 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Because I can?" 

"Bullshit."

"My apologies. Next time you and Peter want to fight to the death I'll let you," Derek said with a shrug and he turned away. 

"And then you can let him kill me with a clear conscience, is that it?" Allison threw out, words hitting Derek like actual punches.

"Are you here just because you want to fight someone?"

"Maybe I am. You're here, why not you?"

Derek whipped around and started stalking towards Allison, crowding in on her until she was pressed against the wall by the door. 

She never reached for the daggers at her belt.

"What do you want to fight me for? For biting your mother? For Peter killing your aunt? For him trying to ruin Lydia?" Derek spoke low and harsh, inches from Allison's face. He expected her to rear up against him, to try to get away but she instead grabbed a handful of his hair and held his head there. He tested her boundaries and leaned in closer, mouth so close to her ear that his stubble rasped against the soft skin of her neck.

"Or maybe you're here for another reason. Maybe you actually came to see me. Is that right, Allison?" 

Derek kept his voice quiet and harsh but as he spoke he felt her exhale slow and quavery against his skin. Her heart was rabbiting in her chest and if Derek inhaled he was sure he'd be able to smell her arousal.

And one finger from her free hand reached out and worked its way into the waistband of his jeans. 

"That's what I thought," he whispered and ducked just enough to press his lips into the curve where her shoulder met her neck.

Allison's whole body jerked at the feeling, so soft and gentle in comparison to _them_ , and it was like she came back to herself. She put both hands on his chest and pushed him back easily.

She cast a hard look at him before leaving through the still-open door.

But she didn't deny it.


End file.
